Zexion storyAbandon in Darkness
by Shadow Koga
Summary: It is set during the starting of Kingdom hearts2 and it has much drama and sorta Zexion&Xemnes plus the past of Zexion and Xemnes will be reveiled


"Why is he keeping me in the dark I'm the most useful out of all these idiots." Zexion said to himself. "Zexion, Xemnes wants to see you about something."lexaeus told Zexion. "Yes I'm coming." Zexion said but it was not to Lexeus it was to the superior Xemnes. He walked out of the room leaving Lexaeus alone but it didn't matter to him because he knew what Zexion was thinking about. Zexion was already up to the sixth floor. He got to the door that lead to Xenmas's room and opened it. "Xemnes you wanted to see me?" Zexion asked Xemnes. "We have almost done it Zexion bringing Kingdom Hearts back we have the two chosen ones here." Xemnes told Zexion. "Is that all you wanted to tell me about that I already know about it Sora and Riku I know there in the castle I'm not worried about those two boys with keyblade no the only thing I wanted to know is why are you keeping me in the dark all the time it's always Six do this and Six do that but you know I'm much stronger then he is." Zexion told Xemnes almost crying and fell to his knees and bowed to him. "My lord please forgive me I didn't mean." Zexion pleaded to him hoping for his forgiveness at what he just said. "Zexion the reason I've been keeping you in the dark is because you're special and I need your help and more and don't worry about Saix." Xemnes told Zexion before stepping forward and putting a hand on Zexion shoulder. "If you need my power I'll gladly give it to you Xemnes." Zexion told Xemnes. "Hm I'm sure you would but no the only thing I need from you is patience I'll show you what I need from you later but for now just fight for the heart you desire only then will I grant you the truth you seek."Xemnes told him and that was enough for Zexion different from the others of the group he understood what Xemnes's real goal was and it wasn't just about getting his heart back no it was more that he was still not sure of.

Later that night Zexion was in the library looking at books that contain knowledge of the heart, he knew a lot of the subject seeing how that's what he did mostly research on the heart he was the most founded by his own personally library but thinking over what Xemnes had told him early that day it drove a certain insanity in him one which he hated but still it was his and his alone to tame. "Why am I doing this I know that what Xemnes says about Kingdom Hearts is true but still of what I've read on them it sounds just like the life I am living now. The only difference there is to having a heart is suffering and I already have my own share of them but maybe…" Zexion said drifting in and out of thought. Back in Xemnes room, Xemnes was doing some work. "My, my since when have you been so fond with Zexion it's not like you Milord." Saix asked Xemnes stepping into the room from a dark portal. "that's none of your concern Saix." Xemnes told Saix before standing and going over to Saix. "You really think you can hide it from the boy after all you still remember about what you did to him before he join the organisation you remerber it's writen all over your face." Saix told Xemnes before looking at him with a satictist smile on his face. "Who told you, Saix was it Axel?" Xemnes asked Saix before turning away from him and beginng to summon a dark portal. "Hm if you're planning to tell him it won't work." Saix told Xemnes. "What are you talking about?" Xemnes asked Saix. "You really don't remember it was you, Milord you were the one who told Zexion that he would be safe if he came with you to the Organisation and so he join hoping you would keep your world hm your so soft when come's to that boy Milord." Saix told Xemnes. "You a nobody telling me this out of turm I could kill you if I wanted to." Xemnes said theating Saix. "Hm how bold of you but I wonder what would happened if I told him before you could get the chance." Saix told Xemnes and theating him. "You woulnd't would you?" Xemnes asked Saix. "I will and just try to stop me." Saix told Xemnes before summing a portal.

In Zexion library, he had fallen asleep and was laying on the table. "Hm how sweet it's to bad I have to tell him hm what am I talking about this will be a pleasure." Saix told himself before walking over to the sleeping boy. "Zexion wake up I have something to tell you." Saix told Zexion. "What do you want Saix?" Zexion asked Saix grumbly. "Oh I just thougt you might like to now someone information about who you were?" Saix told Zexion. "Who I really am, you've lost it I'm Zexion of Organization Thriteen." Zexion told Saix. "Hm you really don't know do you Zexion after all it was your our superior who told you about this organisation when you to were still in your human bodies but considering that it was Xemnes that told you this, hm well I'm not surprise you don't remember your real name Lenzo and you were the apprantice of Ansem but you and Xayanorth wore both displease with what he told you what you could and couldn't do. So you and Xayanorth snuch into Ansem lab and used his unlocking hearts matchine and that's how you were created, you and Xemnes were created by your old obsessions."


End file.
